Lesson Learned
by codexfawkes
Summary: In the face of his sisters openly sexual relationship with Jayne, Simon causes all kinds of problems when his overprotective streak overrides his common sense. "Seems to me if the problem ain't Jayne and it ain't River, then honey the problem here is you." Molly told him bluntly.


Lessons Learned

By Codexfawkes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss is boss.

AN: This fic and the way Jayne and River tease each other was inspired by a part of a conversation held between Xander and Anya from the Buffy episode "The Gift". Where they call each other "Pervert" "Other pervert".

Simon was…concerned. Over the year since Miranda, River had come a long way in healing. Her patterns of speech sometimes still got garbled and there were days, rare days, where the memories pressed in on her and made her retreat from the crew to ride it out. After the upheaval of Miranda and the Reavers and everything else that happened, the crew had settled down to a new normal fairly well. Zoe was a relatively happy single mother, Inara while still a companion took only non-sexual appointments usually accompanying older men to social functions. This made Mal extremely happy and as a result easier to live with. Kaylee had just agreed to marry Simon and Jayne had become something of a friend. So why was he concerned? Well that had everything to do with Jayne and his friendship with River, a friendship that had turned into a romance. Did it bother Simon that his sister was in a relationship with Jayne? Well yes, a little. Mostly in a that's my little sister and no man should be touching her kind of way. No what concerned him was some personality changes, things he attributed to Jayne and yet were reminiscent of River's own sporadically bratty attitude. Couples change each other, this was something he was well aware of. Simon himself found that he was picking up some of Kaylee's speech patterns. The first time ain't had passed his lips Simon was somewhat horrified. Still that was nothing to the recent observable changes in his sister.

As if summoned by his train of thought River and Jayne walked into the kitchen laughing about something. "What's so funny?" he asked leaning back in his chair to track their movements into the kitchen. "_Nothing_." They chimed in unison. Simon frowned tugging on his ear, he was sure it _was_ something. But as that was clearly their way of telling him he didn't want to know and Simon wasn't sure if he should press it or not. "You're going to pull that ear right off one of these days." River admonished gently as she checked the temperature of the tea kettle. Jayne snorted in laughter as he retrieved mugs for them. "So, um any plans for tonight?" Simon asked trying to put aside his unsettling thoughts. "Yup me and Crazy are goin' out on the town. Showin' her some of my favorite spots, may not be back til morning." Jayne said joining Simon at the table. "I was under the impression your favorite spots on Persephone were whorehouses and bars." Simon commented confused. "So?" Jayne asked as River put a mug in front of him and perched on his thigh. Simon stared at the picture they made. Jayne sitting on the wooden chair legs sprawled, mug in one large hand, his left arm loosely around Rivers waist as she sat on his thigh daintily drinking her own tea. They looked…sweet…almost and yet here Jayne was talking about taking the woman he supposedly loved to a brothel, something River seemed to have no problem with. This was a perfect illustration of why he was concerned.

River leaned into Jayne's side and hid her grin of amusement behind her cup. She could clearly feel Simon's confusion and concern. Still it gratified her that he was willing to put his concerns far enough aside to not try and prevent her from continuing her relationship with Jayne. River had pity on her brother and stood, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Fear not ge ge, we're going to be keeping to the bars and the like; not so much the brothels." She assured him before heading back toward the bridge. Jayne stood, following her with a frown. "We are?" he asked softly as he caught up with her climbing the stairs to the bridge. "Of course not, but he's my brother and certain things disturb him. It's better at times to allow him some illusions." River told him with a smirk. Settling into the pilots seat River handed her mug to Jayne as she checked the nav sats in preparation to approach Persephone. "How long we got?" Jayne asked returning her mug and sitting in the co-pilot seat. "Two hours, three minutes and 45 seconds." River replied leaning back and wrapping her hands around the warm ceramic mug.

Two and a half hours later River walked into the cargo bay chatting with Kaylee, a bag slung over her shoulder, while the rest of the crew waited on the bay floor. Mal frowned at the sight of his little albatross dressed the way she was. Knee high black leather boots over form fitting brown pants, with a gun belt strapped around her hips, holster tied to her thigh on one side and a knife sheath on the other. A moss green tank top was partly covered by a green bolero length hooded jacket, the long sleeves molded to her arm yet stretchy enough to give freedom of movement and gave the entire look a rakish air. Similar to Zoe's style, it was just different enough to be all River and give the slender young woman a real presence on jobs. While he was used to seeing this type of clothing on her when she left the ship, Mal still didn't like all those woman-y curves on display. It gave him an uncomfortableness to know that menfolk were looking at his albatross. Snapping himself out of it Mal quickly got the rundown of where folk were headed and when they'd be back, handing out comms as necessary.

By the time Jayne stepped off the ship with River he was very happy to be walking away from Serenity and the disapproving frowns of Simon and Mal. He hated that after all this time they still didn't like to acknowledge that River was a grownup woman and had every right to look like one. If they had their way she'd be skipping around the ship in oversized dresses and pig tail braids. Shoving them out of his mind Jayne grinned at River and headed for the Shi Maomi, his favorite whorehouse in the verse. Jayne knew damn well that if the others knew he was takin River to a brothel they'd think he was crazy as she used to be. What they didn't and wouldn't understand was why. He knew as sure as the worlds turned they wouldn't be able to get past the function of the place.

River followed Jayne up the steps and into the main room of the whorehouse. It was similar to the Heart of Gold, a bar off to one side, a lounge type area with couches where the working girls posed to good effect. It was a bit larger, a bit cleaner and any shabbiness in the furnishing were glossed over by low lighting and draped fabric. As soon as they set foot in the Shi Maomi a strong feminine voice sounded. "Jayne Cobb, it's 'bout time you showed your fine self around here again." The woman greeted. River saw an older woman with gleaming chestnut hair piled artfully on top of her head, a red corseted dress showing off her figure wonderfully. "Molly girl, it's been too damn long." Jayne greeted sweeping the woman into a hug with a grin. As he stepped back River moved forward catching Molly's attention. "And who do we have here?" she asked looking River over with a smile. "Molly this here is my girl River, I done brought her to meet you and the girls." Jayne introduced proudly. "I'm so happy to meet you. Jayne's told me wonderful things of you and your girls." River greeted. Molly took River's hands into her own, moving her arms out to the sides and bringing River's with her. "Let me get a look at you darlin, you're clearly somethin special to get the attentions of this hunk a gorgeous." Molly said with a wink.

River laughed, gladly showing her figure off for the older woman. Jayne grinned again, gratified to see River take to Molly. The woman was a damn good friend and had many a time taken care of an injured or down on his luck Jayne simply out of friendship. That River truly wanted to be accepted by his friends here, to know them and share in his enjoyment of their company only convinced him she really was the right woman for him. "You are just too sexy hon, I could have you booked in a second." Molly complimented releasing her. "Well if piloting doesn't work out…" River trailed off with a teasing glance at Jayne. "And her brother thinks she's so ruttin innocent." Jayne chuckled. "I was a good girl. Then I discovered nipple clamps." River replied glibly shooting him a flirty glance. Molly laughed loud and clear, her head thrown back in her mirth. "Oh Jayne honey, you hang on to this one." She admonished before moving toward a customer. Jayne wrapped one arm around River's waist pulling her full against him from behind. "What do ya wanna do first darlin?" Jayne asked his voice a low rumble against her ear, something he knew always sent a shiver of desire through her. "How about you introduce me to your favorites and then we head off to that tub built for six waiting for us upstairs?" River answered melting against him. "Sounds good darlin." Jayne agreed pulling away and heading toward the couches. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll find one I like to invite up with us." River teased glancing up at him a smirk curving her lips. Jayne growled again, smacking her on the ass as they moved toward the grinning whores.

Simon snuck onto the bridge and slipped into the pilots seat. Bringing up the communications array, he quickly hacked into Mal's security account that allowed him to keep track of the location of all active comms. Checking the coordinates against the city map Simon began swearing loud and furious. Jayne _had_ talked his innocent little mei mei into visiting a brothel. Not bothering to log out Simon stormed off the bridge and without bothering to wake Kaylee headed out into the night leaving the bay door wide open.

Jayne sat on the his favorite couch, in his favorite whore house, with his favorite girl in the verse perched on his knee and knew he was a lucky bastard. River sat on his leg comfortably sipping good whiskey and swapping stories with his friends like she'd know them as long as he had. There was no shyness or judgment, no awkwardness at being in a brothel surrounded by whores. It was early enough in the night that there weren't too many customers yet, though things were starting to really pick up. "Oh you should have been there. Of all the ways I thought the rest of the crew would find out Jayne and I started seeing each other, the way it happened never even occurred to me. It was all because we had a fight. I flirted with a client on a job, flashed a few coy smiles and touched his arm. Jayne was furious. We got back to the ship and our captain moved to help me down from our mule. Next thing I know Jayne's shoving him out of the way and yelling about how very gorram man in verse suddenly seemed to think it was ok to put their hands on his girl. Then he's declaring to the entire crew that we've been seeing each other for months and that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon so they'd best learn to live with it. Then the captain, who can't leave well enough alone to save his life, turns on Jayne demanding to know how all this came about. 'It's all her ruttin fault Cap'n, I were perfectly happy sexin wherever I roamed. Then one gorram taste a her and that's all shot to hell. I'm tellin you the wisest advice for all men is never ever stick your dick into crazy. Once ain't never gonna be enough. The road to hell is paved with horny intentions.'" River related going so far as to imitate Jayne raspy rim accented voice.

With a signal from Molly the girls started saying their goodbyes and heading into the growing crowd of customers. River leaned back against Jayne's chest returning their sentiments of regret as his arms tightened around her waist. "Well darlin, anyone strike your fancy?" he teased knowing full well she wouldn't ever really want to bring one of the girls up to the suite with them. "Maybe next time, for now I can hear that bathtub calling our names." River answered airily as she tilted her head back to look at him. Jayne grinned wickedly before gently pushing her out of his lap and standing up. After a quick word with Molly they climbed the stairs to the second floor where the most opulent rooms were. One thing Jayne always liked about the Shi Maomi is that Molly appealed to almost all budgets. The first floor of the building was the bar and lounge where the contracts were made. The second floor were six large suites with huge beds and tubs, these rooms were rented for the night and came with the whore of your choice. The third floor was where you could get an hour or three with the whore of your choice, then the fourth was no man land where the whores actually lived. Jayne had occasionally been allowed to live on a couch in Molly's room and do manual labor around the place while he healed and/or got back on his feet. When he was in better positions he usually got the hourly rooms and Molly let him slide on til morning. This was the first time he was spending the money on a suite and if it was anyone else he'd never be able to not contract with one of the girls. But as him and Molly went way back and had a friendship that transcended money he knew it meant a lot to her that he'd bring the woman he loved to meet her at all let alone spending a night there.

Jayne opened the door and stepped in tossing their bags onto the floor at the end of the bed. River moved into the room curiosity overwhelming her. Other than the Heart of Gold she'd never set foot in a brothel before. The dark wood floor had thick shaggy cream colored throw rugs scattered strategically around the room. The walls were a deep rosy red, a large inviting four poster bed with matching red curtains dominated the space. Opposite the bed was a huge black tub prefilled with steaming water that was bubbling cheerfully. Candles were lit and a glass cut chandelier sparkled overhead, the dim light it was giving off adding to the romantic atmosphere. After taking it all in River turned to Jayne with a sincere smile. "It's so beautiful." She said softly moving toward him. River felt the tension flow out of him as the last hurtle of the night was put firmly behind them. It warmed her to know that he cared so much about her opinion and that he trusted her enough to open up the most private and guarded parts of his life up to her.

Stopping a few feet from him River slowly shrugged out of her jacket letting it fall to the floor. She bent enough to untie the holster from her thigh and unbuckled the gun belt from around her hips. Carefully placing it on the dresser she sat on the bed and lifted one long, lean leg toward Jayne. "Help me with my boots?" she asked with a sultry look. Jayne grinned as he stepped toward her, his long fingers deftly unwinding the laces and slipping the black leather off her. River leaned back and pulled her top off as her right leg rubbed against Jayne's hip. Jayne paused to press a kiss to her instep before capturing her rouge leg and removing the other boot. Dropping her boot, Jayne stepped back toeing off his own boots while tugging his fighting elves tee over his head. As his hands moved to his gun belt Jayne heard a gentle splash. Looking over at the tub he saw River standing in the center of the huge, deep tub. The water lapped around her belly button, the ends of her dark hair trailing in the bubbling water. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light, the candle light creating shadows he had every intention of thoroughly exploring.

Growling low in his throat Jayne hurriedly shed the rest of his clothes and quickly crossed the room. Stepping into the water where River was still standing, he slowly circled around behind her, his wet fingers trailing over her skin. Stopping behind her, Jayne gently slid her hair to the side placing a soft kiss at the nape of her neck. Smoothing one large calloused hand down the curve of her back, Jayne was surprised when River pulled away. River turned to face him, determined to make this a night they'd always remember. And if that meant being a bit more aggressive than she usually was so be it. Stepping closer to him, River placed her small hands on his shoulders pushing down on them. "Sit for me ai ren." River encouraged. Jayne complied, sinking down into the hot water to sit on the broad seat the ran along the sides of the tub. "Any particular reason?" he asked amused even as he did as she asked. "Because I am way to pretty to fuck from behind." She teased straddling his lap. Jayne chuckled darkly, his hands automatically coming up to grip her hips. Oh, how he loved it when she talked dirty. "That so? Seems to me I recall plenty a times I've taken you from behind. Seein you on your hands and knees in front a me is all manner a sinfully delicious darlin." Jayne taunted. "Just consider me the Ultimate Sin." River all but purred before leaning down and capturing his mouth with her own.

Kaylee woke after a bout of raucous lovemaking and reached for Simon only to find the space beside her cold and empty. Frowning she climbed out of bed and pulled on her clothes. Walking the whole ship she found herself in the cargo bay looking out on the Eavesdown docks from the wide open ramp. Clearly something had gone horribly wrong while she was asleep. Hurrying onto the ramp she looked all around, then seeing no sign of Simon she rushed back onto the ship closing the door securely behind her before running to the bridge. Once there she saw a map of the city and a several security feeds that were clearly hacked into. Imagination swirling with faceless blue handed monsters Kaylee let out a sob, grabbing the comm and punching in Mal's code.

Mal and Inara sat in the quiet restaurant, talking softly. The place wasn't really Mal's style, but Inara deserved a treat now and again for all she gave up to give them a chance. The white table clothes, shiny china and glittery fancy glasses made him feel like he was huge and rough; like he was going to break something merely by breathing at it wrong. But a happy Inara meant a happy Mal, even if he had to endure a little temporary discomfort. Inara smiled at Mal, he was constantly doing everything he could to show her how much he cared. From getting her a box of her favorite tea or making sure she had enough prayer candles to more extravagant surprises like this one, Malcolm Reynolds made sure to show her everyday just how much he loved her. It was a bit overwhelming at times. Impulsively Inara reached across the table and captured Mal's hand, raising it up so she could press a kiss to his knuckles.

Just as her lips touched his skin, the comm on his belt roared to life causing them and everyone around them to jump in fright. "Cap'n! Mal can ya hear me?! Mal I woke up and the bay were wide open and Simon's gone!" Kaylee's voice wailed through the comm. Mal cursed under his breath, shooting apologetic if worried looks at the other patrons as he snatched the comm of his belt and instantly turned the volume down. "Kaylee calm down. We're comin back, til we get there I want you to do exactly as I say understand?" he asked trying not to worry. "Yes Cap'n." Kaylee sniffled. "Now I want you to make sure the ship is locked up tight and the entry code changed to emergency code three. Once that's done you lock yourself in the bridge and you stay there until I come for you. Can you do that for me?" Mal asked as Inara signaled for the check and he dug out a handful of credits. "Yes, I…I can do that." Kaylee agreed her voice wobbling a bit but calmer. "Good, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. You get to work." Mal ordered before switching off the comm.

Zoe sat on the sofa hotel suite Wash's parents had gotten. Since Serenity rarely went far enough into the core to visit them Maude and Alan had agreed to meet her on Persephone so they could meet their granddaughter. Little Melina was currently balanced on her grandmothers knees as she bounced, her fluffy blue dress swishing about causing her to giggle. It was great to see her in-laws again and Zoe felt she owed them the chance to be a part of their son's family. Yet she couldn't help the flashes of pain as Alan, who looked and sounded so much like her lost love, played with Melina. Zoe was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Mal's voice coming from the comm on her belt. "Zoe, Zoe do you copy we got a situation." Mal's said urgently. Zoe frowned pulling the comm off her belt. "I'll be right back." She said stepping out onto the balcony hyper aware of the concern on their faces. "I'm here Sir, what's the situation?" she asked as soon as the door was closed firmly behind her. "Simon's gone missing. Kaylee woke up found him gone, bay door was wide open. 'Nara and I are headed back to the ship." Mal told her. "On my way." Zoe replied before disconnecting and bracing herself for the Washburne's disappointment.

Jayne grunted in pleasure as River rocked against him, the water in the tub churning as she worked her hips. The hot water bubbled around him, the air moving through the water feeling like a thousand fingertips running over his skin. River's wet hair swirled around them sticking and biting as surely as her teeth nipping at his neck. Her body, velvet and silk, molding to him; sliding shifting as she welcomed him home. Her breathy moans and roaming hands were a delicious torment that nothing could have pulled him from short of death. Across the room, still sealed in Jayne's overnight bag with River's bag on top of it Mal's voice futilely demanded he answer.

Mal reached the ship and found it sealed as instructed. Inara wrapped her arms around herself, worry etched on her beautiful face. "Aren't we going in?" she asked concerned. "Not without back up." Mal said tightly scanning the docks for any clue of where Simon could have been drug off to. "I'm here Sir." Zoe said striding over with the sleeping baby in her arms. Exchanging a quick look Zoe passed Melina to Inara and pulled her Mares Leg from its holster. Mal took out his gun and used the other hand to punch in the security code. "Stay behind us." Mal ordered Inara getting a nod in return as she protectively held Melina to her chest. Zoe's eyes met hers for a long moment before nodding once. They had prepared for scenarios like this, Zoe trusted her to keep her daughter safe. Mal led the way into the cargo bay, Inara staying in the airlock until given the all clear. Once the bay was cleared and the door locked behind Inara, Mal and Zoe made sure the shuttle was safe before locking her and the baby inside. Then moving as a team they silently moved through the ship making sure no one was on her that shouldn't be.

River lay on her back on the huge bed, her ankles pressed against Jayne's shoulders as his mouth did wonderfully wicked things to her flesh. With a nip of his teeth River flew apart beneath him, sobbing out his name in pleasure. Jayne moved up her body, bracing himself over her. "Darlin if anything else in this verse tasted as good as you I'd want the recipe." He drawled before kissing her deeply. River wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his full weight down on top of her, her bent legs cradling his hips. "Love the way feel on top of me, love the weight of you holding me down." She purred rubbing against him. "Holdin you down huh? Now that sounds all sorts a naughty." Jayne returned with a leer. "Damn right I've been naughty. So spank my evil ass." River taunted her eyes glowing lustily. A dark smirk slid across Jayne's face as he pulled back to from her. Quick as a flash River found herself on all fours face down on the bed, Jayne's broad hand spanking sharply down on her pi gu more noisy than painful as he slid into her. "Maybe next time I should do this in the mess, let them fools see you like this. Let 'em know the truth." Jayne growled. "Truth?" River gasped out her hands clutching the sheets as pleasure spiraled through her. "That their little princess is my little whore." He growled as he brought his hand down again. "Yes!" she sobbed more in response to his actions than his words. This only spurred Jayne on. "Say it, say your mine." He snarled driving into her again. "Yours!" she echoed beyond sentences. Jayne pulled out of her, ignoring her wail of protest as he pushed her onto her back.

Kneeling between her legs Jayne lifted her hips and thrust back into her. Blanketing her body Jayne began moving in long, slow burning strokes. His hands cupping her face, blue eyes locking with brown. River's hands fluttered up to cup his cheeks as they slowly rocked together, the lusty impatience of seconds before melted away by the raw need in his eyes. Their bodies slowed to the barest of movements as this feeling grew, the enormity of what they truly were to each other engulfing them in pure emotion. Eyes never leaving his, River's left hand slid down to cover his heart. Jayne's hand unconsciously doing the same. "Heart to thee." River pledged softly. "Body to thee." She continued pushing her hips up into him. "Always and forever." Her eyes utterly sincere. "So mote it be." Jayne finished before sealing their lips together in a kiss.

Having gone through the entire ship and found no one, as well as no sign of a struggle, Mal lead Zoe up the steps to the bridge. "Kaylee it's me and Zoe, open up." Mal said pounding on the door. Seconds later the door was flung open and a sobbing Kaylee fell into his arms. "They took him Mal! It had to of been them blue hands, I just know it!" she cried clinging to him. "It's gonna be alright mei mei, we're gonna find him and bring him home." Mal promised. "In how many pieces?" Kaylee choked out looking up out at him through tear soaked eyes. Mal gritted his teeth and hugged her tighter. "Zoe try Jayne again, we're gonna need him to get the doc back. Now Kaylee I need you to calm down and talk me through everything that happened." Mal said gently but firmly guiding her onto the bridge.

Simon stormed up the steps and into the brothel only to freeze at the crowd of people. A bolt of uncertainty shot down his spine as he scanned the room for River and Jayne but not seeing them. "Can I help you honey?" an attractive woman in a red dress asked. "Um I hope so…I'm looking for a girl…" he trailed off scanning the room again. "Well you've certainly come to the right place." Molly said dryly. "No, a specific girl, my sister to be exact. There's this oaf we crew with and I know he brought her here. Please ma'am, she just a little girl. A total innocent." He pleaded. Molly frowned in alarm, if there's one thing she didn't cotton to was young ones being abused. Especially in the way this boy was talking about. "Well I don't allow that type a play in my house, don't you worry none on that score. Now I've been greeting customers all night and I ain't seen no one come in here with a young girl." Molly assured him. "Are you sure? She's 5'6 about 100lbs long brown hair, pale with big brown eyes. She left the ship wearing a green long sleeved hooded thing and brown pants. The man she's with is 6'4 roughly 230lbs muscular. He's likely come here before, you might remember him, his name is Jayne." Simon told her anxiously. "Wait, the little girl you're talkin about is Jayne's River?" Molly asked confused. "So they were here, you saw them? Is she alright? Where did they go?" Simon questioned eagerly. Molly sighed inwardly and signaled to her manager that she was heading in the back. "Let's talk in my office." She said before turning and leading the way.

Molly led him down a long hallway away from the noise of the customers and opened a door with a brass sign that said "Office". Turning on the light she moved to a side board that held various types of alcohol. "Have a seat honey." She invited to the young man hovering in the doorway. Simon stepped into the room closing the door behind him. The room was decent sized with a large wooden desk, the dark grain of the wood polished to a high shine. A comfortable looking brown leather chair sat behind it and a replica antique stained glass lamp sat glowing on the desk. Rich red curtains swathed the windows directly behind the chair. To the right of the door was the side board set out with different decanters and glasses. To the left was a brick fireplace where a low fire flickered. Set around it were two comfortable red wingback chairs. Simon sat down in one of these chairs, sinking into the soft cushion. Molly poured two glasses of scotch and turned to study the over protective brother for a moment before joining him.

Simon looked up as the Madame of the house sat in the other chair silently offering him one of the drinks she'd poured. He took it, gratefully sipping the surprisingly good quality scotch. "My name's Molly, I own this place. You are?" she prompted. "I apologize, my name is Simon. Not to be rude but can you tell me where my sister is?" Simon pushed. "Nice to meet you Simon. Now I know exactly where your sister is and other than saying she's in perfect health and safety that's all I'm gonna tell about it until you hear some things." Molly told him. Simon opened his mouth to argue but Molly held up a hand stopping him. "No, Simon honey you need to hear what I've got to say. Now I've known Jayne Cobb nigh on ten years now and you seem to be thinkin he's the type to mess with what he ought not. If he were the type that messed with little ones he'd never be let back in the front door. Now I know he ain't no great thinker. And getting that boy to trust is like pullin teeth from a hungry alligator, but once he counts you as one a his people there ain't nothing he wouldn't do for you. I can tell by your expression that you already know this about him. So what's the problem?" Molly asked. "River's just too young! I don't want her exposed to anything she shouldn't be." Simon answered. "How old is she?" Molly asked. Simon frowned as he thought and realized he had to do the math. She was seventeen almost eighteen when he got her out of the academy. They were on Serenity a year before Inara left for the training house. Two and a half years later had been Miranda and it had been a year since then. "Twenty two, she's twenty two." Simon answered his frown deepening. "Which makes her four years past legal on all worlds spinning." Molly pointed out.

"That's not the point." Simon began hotly. "How about we make it the point. She's well past legal, all manner of intelligent, confident, funny and self-possessed in a way some folks can't manage in a lifetime. Seems to me if the problem ain't Jayne and it ain't River, then honey the problem here is you." Molly told him bluntly. Simon gaped at her, unnerved by her straight forward manner. "River's your little sister, I'm gonna guess she's the only blood family you got. You've likely been responsible for her a good long time. But Simon, she's an adult and you gotta come to grips with that. Now if I tell you where she is can you promise me you'll go back to the ship and stay there? That you'll trust your sister to know what's best for her and stay the hell out of it?" Molly asked. Simon was torn. He knew Molly was right, but letting go was harder than anything he'd ever had to do before. Harder than breaking her out of the Academy. Harder than flying into Reaver space. Harder than losing the Shepard and Wash.

Mal walked back onto the bridge after delivering Kaylee to the safety of Inara's shuttle. 'Nara was better equipped to handle all that emotional go se and if things went south they could take off in the shuttle and get away. "What did you find?" he asked. Zoe turned in the pilot's seat to face him with a frown. "Mostly that Simon's an idiot." She replied. "Shenme?" Mal asked confused. "From what I can tell he hacked into the GPS on the comms, isolated Jayne's signal and overlaid the coordinates onto a map of the city. Looks like Jayne really did rent one of the suites at Shi Maomi because that's where the signal is coming from. Looks like they've been there a couple hours now. Likely Simon couldn't stand not knowing exactly where she was and when he realized she was in a brothel stormed off the ship." Zoe explained sounding disgusted. "Zo' if that's really what's going on here I'm gonna punch him right in the mouth." Mal said tightly. "Either way since Jayne and River ain't answerin we best head over there and see what's going on." Zoe replied. "Yeah, we'll take the mule. I ain't walkin all the way over there this time a night." Mal agreed.

Zoe logged out of the security programs and shut down the bridge before following Mal back through the ship to the cargo bay. They set to work lowering the mule from the ceiling, grimly silent both hoping Simon was safe but hadn't ruined everyone's evenings based on selfish over reaction. Once they had the mule down Zoe hopped in the driver's seat while Mal lowered the ramp. Seconds after the ramp thudded on the ground, Simon walked into the ship looking confused. "Hey, what are you guys doing back so soon. Is everything alright?" he asked in confusion. Zoe and Mal exchanged a pointed look right before Mal drove his fist into Simon's face.

The next afternoon River sat on the bridge, her long dark blue skirt trailing on the floor, a sky blue short sleeved topped peeking out from under a long sleeved black sweater. With her feet tucked on the seat and her hanging down her back River looked like the sweet innocent girl Simon liked to remember her as. The problem was River wasn't sure she ever _was_ the perfect sister he remembered. "Are you just going to hover or are you going to come in?" River asked without looking back toward the door. Simon didn't answer, instead he walked onto the bridge and sat in the co-pilots seat. River glanced over at her brother and inwardly winced at the large dark bruise on his chin and spreading up his cheek. Simon stared out at the black trying to figure out how to begin to apologize to his sister for the way he'd acted the night before. Inara had accepted his apology with disappointed sadness. Mal had made it clear that since Simon had taken his medicine the issue was done. Zoe's pointed silence spoke louder than anything she could have said. Jayne had simply called him a bendan and laughed at him. Kaylee was the worst. After being relieved he was safe, clinging and crying for what seemed like hours, she'd hit him just as hard as Mal had and in the same spot.

"Kaylee still not talking to you?" River asked still looking out at the stars. "I expect it will be at least a couple of days before she relents." Simon answer softly. River nodded her agreement while making a course correction. Simon settled deeper into the chair with a heavy sigh. "You're right, I'm a boob. What I did last night was…thoughtless, irresponsible and insulting. I left the ship, our home, vulnerable. I terrified Kaylee, ruined Mal and Inara's dinner not to mention deprived Zoe and Melina time with Wash's parents. As awful as all of that is, it's nothing compared to what I've done to you." Simon said. River's head came up and around, that was something she never thought she'd hear Simon say. Simon turned and looked at his sister. "I mean it River. After talking with Molly and everything else last night it finally hit me what I've been doing. From the moment I got you out of the Academy I've been trying to fix you. To turn you back into the fourteen year old girl who went away to school. That was…wrong of me. Instead of trying to force you back into who you were, I should have been helping you grow into the woman you've become." Simon admitted painfully.

"Simon…" River began. "No, let me say this. I've been clinging to this image of you. That last afternoon we had in Capital City together, you pulling me around to all these shops and talking excitedly about all the things you were going to be able to study. You were so happy. Then the silence and the letters and not being to get near you and finally you were there, I had you back. But it wasn't you, not the innocent little sister I'd let get on that transport. Your eyes were haunted, even in your most lucid moments you were so different. I couldn't cope with that. So I convinced myself that the differences I saw in you were the psychosis. Then later, when your mind was your own again the differences were still there. First I blamed them on the trauma of fighting Reavers, of losing Wash and Book. Then I blamed it on Jayne and his influence on you. What I didn't, couldn't let myself realize was there was no one to blame because there's nothing wrong. You grew up, became your own person and if that person isn't who I thought she'd be well that's my problem. Of course you're a different type of woman than you'd be if none of this had happened. You've been through so much, if you hadn't been affected by it then there _would_ be something wrong with you. But there's not. There's nothing left to fix, it's time to focus on my life with Kaylee now and just enjoy being your brother." Simon told her.

River stared at Simon for a long moment, her face indiscernible. Then she stood and moved to stand in front of him. With a gently smile she cupped his uninjured cheek. "Thank you Simon." River said sincerely. Simon smiled up at her and briefly covered her hand with his before standing up. River dropped her hand away from his face and pulled him in for a brief hug before sitting back in the pilot's seat. Simon ruffled her hair then turned toward the door where Jayne was stepping onto the bridge. "All yours Jayne." Simon said briefly patting the other man's shoulder before walking out of the room to the sound of his sisters giggles.

Chinese Translations

Shi Maomi: Wet Kitty

Go se: crap

Shenme: what

Bendan: fool


End file.
